


Day After Day

by Sashaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, F/M, Fluff - mostly, I still didn't figure out how to tag properly, M/M, OOC-ness, Romance, Slash, also this whole thing is not my fault, bear with me people, warnings for Harry's and sometimes Draco's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated one-shots about Harry’s and Draco’s after-day life. <br/>(Cross-posted on ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> I don't own _Harry Potter_ and/or its characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go shopping. Oh boy...

“We are **_not_** buying this thing!”

“But Draco…!”

“No!” the platinum-blonde turned on his heels and marched out of the shop, where everybody was staring at him and his partner.

The green-eyed brunette, who looked like he needed to be introduced to a hair-brush, ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. He shot a long, sad look at the water-bed and jogged out of the shop. He caught Draco by the jeweler, where he stopped to admire a silver watch.

“Draco…”

“Hm?” Draco hummed, not even looking at him.

“You didn’t need to make such a scene, you know?”

“I did, Harry” Draco looked at him with stormy, gray eyes. “If I didn’t, you’d make the ‘puppy-eyes-of-doom’ and we would buy that awful bed”

“You’re immature, you know?”

“Hmph. Look who’s talking” he started walking again. Harry shook his head and then…

“Wait! ‘Puppy-look-of-doom’? Seriously?”


	2. The Demon Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet in the house. That can't end well.

“I tell you that cat is a spawn of Satan!” Harry whined and Hermione sighed, patting him on the back.

“Harry, sweetheart” he looked up at her from the table, where he slammed his head in depression. “Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a little? It’s just a cat”

“I’m not!” Harry straightened out, startling Hermione. Blaise shot him a wary look and sat down next to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her shoulders. “It hypnotized Draco! I can’t touch it without it trying to scratch my eyes out but with Draco it’s fucking angel! And Draco doesn’t see anything but it!”

Blaise snorted and Hermione jabbed him in the side. She looked back at Harry and smiled warmly.

“Harry… Maybe you’re just jealous? This cat is taking all Draco’s time and you probably feel neglected. That doesn’t mean that cat is planning your immediate death”

“But…!”

“Trust me” she placed her hand on his and squeezed it. “Just talk with Draco and everything will be okay”

***

“Draco, are you home?” Harry called from the door. 

“In the living room!” came his lover’s reply.

Harry walked in the room and saw Draco half-lying, half-sitting on the couch with that damn animal on his lap. Draco looked up from his book and smiled.

“Hi”

“Hi” Harry replied back and quickly made his way to the blonde. He leaned down for a kiss and…

“OW!” Harry yelled, when the cat buried its claws in his hand. “That’s it!” he yelled and reached for the cat, which easily avoided his attempts at catching it. “Come back here, you fucking piece of fur! I’m gonna make a delicious soup out of you!” 

“Harry!”

***

“Thanks, Hermione”

“It’s not a problem at all, Draco. He’s a beautiful cat. What’s his name?” she scratched the cat behind the black ear. It purred in delight.

“Demon” Draco replied and Hermione looked at him with surprise. “Harry named it”

“Ah. That explains it” she nodded in understatement.

Draco once again thanked her for taking Demon (apparently his boyfriend was not ready to take care of _that_ living creature and Draco had his own life too) and they bid their goodbyes. 

Hermione closed the door behind Draco and held up the cat, which tried to lick her face.

“You’re going to be a good kitty, right Demon?” she cooed and Demon meowed in agreement. She giggled and put him down. Then she walked to the kitchen, the kitty following her. But before it joined her in the kitchen, it stopped next to Blaine, bit him and hiss at him.

Blaise watched the proudly straightened tail with wide-opened eyes. Maybe Harry wasn’t as paranoid as they thought…


	3. Right before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents can be nerve-wracking

Harry tugged at his green tie nervously.

“Give me that!” Draco snapped at him and pushed his hands away from the tie. “Seriously. You’re a grown-up man and you can’t even tie a tie”

“Give me a rest, Drake” Harry replied angrily. “You know it’s not easy for me”

“And you think it is for me?” Draco finished with the tie and adjusted his collar. “I’m the one coming out to my parents”

“I’m sorry for being an orphan” Harry hissed.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that!” Draco caught his wrist. “It’s just… You know my parents… They’re not really tolerant…” Draco explained in small voice and Harry felt like punching himself in the face.

“I’m sorry, Draco” the brunette said and pulled his lover in a short, sweet kiss. Draco threw his arms around Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss. “Draco…” Harry moaned, pulling away reluctantly. “We’ll be late…” he said, while Draco nipped at his neck. 

“Fine” Draco pulled away with a pout.

Harry kissed him again and helped him put on his brown coat. 

“I’m gonna make it up to you, when we get back” he promised and led them both towards the exit.


	4. Doesn't hurt trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a thought

“I want to be a father” Harry said suddenly, watching Blaise rubbing Hermione’s swollen belly. 

Draco looked at him with confusion and then snorted.

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m unable to carry a child. Dunno about you” he smirked.

“Very funny. You know I’m just sayin’” Harry smirked devilishly and pressed himself closer to his lover. He ran his hand up Draco’s thigh. “But no-one said we can’t keep tryin’” he whispered hotly and bit Draco’s earlobe. 

Draco jumped, deep blush adoring his pale skin and pulled Harry to his feet.

“See you later!” he shouted to Blaise and Hermione and dragged a smiling Harry away.


	5. God, save me from idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is bored. Draco is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** slash, OOC-ness, my poor attempt at humor  
>  ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the idea. Both Harry and Draco belongs to J.K. Rowling._**  
> 

_Poke. Poke._

_Poke._

“What do you want, Harry?” Draco put down his book with a heavy sigh.

“I’m bored” his lover replied, still poking at Draco’s side.

Draco caught his hand and squeezed it. Painfully.

“Then find yourself something to do” he said, through clenched teeth. “Don’t you have an auror exam next week?”

“I do?” Harry’s eyes widened comically and Draco couldn’t stop himself. He face-palmed. 

“Yes, you do!” Draco snapped. “You’ve been talking about it since last month!”

“I forgot!” Harry yelped and ran to their bedroom, where he kept all is books. 

Draco shook his head.

“God, save me from idiots” he murmured and went back to reading.


	6. I flu you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's sick. But Harry still loves him. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** homosexuality, slash, OOC-ness, my poor attempt at humor, not beta-proofed (I think...)  
>  ** _Disclaimer: Neither Harry nor Draco belongs to me. Rowling got ‘em first._**

“I hate you!” Draco stomped loudly and Harry sighed, looking up from his text-books. His lover was wrapped in a green blanket and his platinum blonde hair resembled Harry’s messy one.

“What have I done this time?” Harry asked, leaning on a chair and smirking. 

“Stop making that stupid face!” Draco yelled at him, his cheeks red from anger. “Can you see me?! I’m a mess!”

“Hot mess” Harry tried but Draco only glared at him.

“Shut. Up. Now, I’m talking” Harry kept his mouth closed, knowing that any attempt at not following his order would end badly. “It’s all your fault! You had to bring this abomination home! You couldn’t just crawl into some hole and wait to not be contagious!” Harry looked back to his books, which Draco didn’t take nicely. “YOU IDIOT! Look at me!”

“I am. And?” Harry complied, notes of irritation seeping through his voice. 

“I look awful! Terrible!”

“You’re so shallow, Drake”

“Hmph! And you’re with me because of my personality only?” Draco snapped.

“Surprisingly, yeah. Though, I’m having second thoughts” Harry closed the book loudly and stood up. “Go being a baby to our bedroom and let me study!” he burst out.

Draco huffed but walked in the direction pointed by his boyfriend.

He stopped.

“I want chicken soup”

“ARGH!”

Draco was smiling widely, when he left.


	7. Cuddle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself in a clutches of terrifying Cuddle Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _Disclaimer: Sure I don't own 'Harry Potter' nor any of its characters._   
>  **

A tanned arm slid around his waist and pulled him close. He was pressed in a bare, wide chest and he sighed contently. 

“What you’re thinking about?” Harry hummed into his ear, kissing the spot behind his earlobe, making Draco shiver. 

“That you’re getting fat” Draco smirked.

Harry shot up with a look of horror on his handsome face.

“I’m not!” he whined and Draco chuckled.

“No? I think you’re way softer than you were before. You gained few pounds, didn’t you?” Draco taunted him. Harry glared at him.

“I did not!” he protested loudly.

“Uh-hmm” Draco hummed, enjoying the chaos he created inside his lover’s head. 

“Draco-o!” Harry whined, wrapping himself around the blonde. “I’m not fat!” Draco rolled his gray eyes.

“And you say I’m shallow” he murmured.

“Draco-o!”

“Oh, shut up!” Draco snapped. He should have thought it through – things tended to backfire at him. Like now. “You’re not fat!”

“Really?” Draco without looking at Harry knew that his green eyes shone and his whole face lit up. He sighed. 

“Yeah. Now, let me sleep” 

“Uh-uh!” the grip around Draco tightened and the blonde let out a loud gasp. “I need to punish you”

“Curious how” Draco murmured. “You gonna choke me?”

“What? No! I’m gonna cuddle with you whole night!”

Draco blinked.

“What?”

“I’m a cuddle monster!” Harry exclaimed loudly. Draco let himself be pulled even closer to his lover and sighed.

“Since when I’m dating a 5-year-old?” he asked himself. He closed his eyes and slowly started drifting off. He gasped loudly. “Harry!”

“Wham?” Harry mumbled sleepily. 

“You’re crushing me!”

“Imma cuddle monster” 

“Idiot” Draco kicked him and freed himself. When Harry’s arm once again found their way around his body, he didn’t protest. He sighed contently and whispered “Idiot” before he fell asleep.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can last forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Rowling’s resisting… 
> 
> A/N: Draco's a bit (lots) OOC in this chap but let's just say he had a really stressful week (living with Potter can't be easy).

“You fucker!”

A vase flew past Harry and smashed on the wall. The blue-colored pieces fell around the room.

“What is wrong with you?!” Harry yelled back, green eyes shining in rage. 

“What is wrong with me? Me?!” Draco yelled and grabbed another object and threw it at Harry. It was their photograph they got from Hermione for their five-year anniversary. It hit the wall and laid hopelessly next to the broken vase. “You went out with her!”

“It was a dinner! Between friends, you idiot! Friends! Don’t you understand that word?!” 

“With your ex-girlfriend!” Draco screamed. 

“That’s the point! My ex! Ex! She’s not my girlfriend now!” Harry shouted. He tightened his fists. 

“You fucking cheater!” Draco didn’t listen and sent flying another thing from the table. It almost knocked Harry down. “Get out! Get the fuck out!”

“It’s my flat too!”

“I don’t care! Get the fuck out of here!”

“Fine!” Harry grabbed his jacket and slammed the door after him. He hit the wall with his fist. “Fuck!” he walked away, jumping over two and three steps on his way down.

On the other side of the door, Draco slid down to the floor and hugged his knees. He hid his face. His body shook with silent sobs.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this! *runs and hides in the pillow fort* I love my readers?


	9. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but everything has to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-proofed. Possible OOC-ness and me trying to be clever/funny.
> 
> Mention of Remus Lupin/Sirius Black (but really brief). A bit Ron-bashing.
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter"._  
> **

“You’re not so inconspicuous, you know that?”

Harry looked up and saw Hermione. The beautiful Prefect was smiling at him lightly. Harry sighed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he looked down. Just then he noticed that he was sitting by the table for fifteen minutes without even pretending to eat. He quickly put some potatoes and meat on the plate. 

“And I’m in love with Ron” Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

“You’re not?” Harry asked.

“Have you met him?” Hermione snorted. “I wouldn’t date him even if I had to choose between him and the mountain troll” 

“That was harsh” Harry winced. He looked around to notice that his friend – thankfully – wasn’t here to listen to Hermione.

“I know. But it’s true. But he’s not a bad friend… But we’re not talking about Ron, honey” she smiled at him again. She looked beautiful but there was also something mischievous in her eyes. 

“Why not? Ron is a good subject. A very good one, I would say” Harry whined. Hermione pointedly ignored him.

“We are talking about your cute fascination with a well-known blonde” she continued and Harry groaned. Girls were evil. E-Vil. And she was the worst of them.

“I hate you” 

“Love you too” she responded without losing a beat. “You want to tell me something, Harry?” she discreetly gestured towards the Slytherin table. 

“Nope. Nothing” he stuffed some potatoes in his mouth and looked anywhere but at her. Or the well-known blonde. She gave him a stern look and he swallowed. “What? You seem to already know everything. What else do you want me to say?” he said defensively. 

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and caressed his messy hair.

“Oh, Harry” she sighed. “You know you don’t have to hide from me. I just want to help you” she moved to put some space between them but Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her. He looked uncertain.

“Sorry, Mione” he whispered finally. “I’m just… afraid?”

“Why Harry?” she spoke gently.

“It shouldn’t have happened. It’s not… it’s not normal…”

“What’s not normal, Harry? Love?” she spoke as quietly. “I thought that you of all people would know that it’s just that – love”

“But…”

“You don’t think that Remus and Sirius are wrong, right?”

“No! Never!” he gasped. How could she even think that he didn’t approve of the two most important people in his life. 

“Then how is this different?” she asked. 

“Should I be jealous?” a new voice spoke and when the two looked up, they saw a tall handsome boy dressed in a black-green robes. Hermione’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and Harry would think it was funny if he wasn’t so confused.

“Blaise!” Hermione jumped to her feet and put a deep kiss on the boys lips. Suddenly, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to stare at them with open mouths. Some Slytherin girl even fainted but no-one paid attention. Hermione turned to face Harry, while Blaise’s hands were keeping her close to him. “Harry, meet Blaise. Blaise, meet my best friend, Harry”

“Nice to meet you formally” Blaise greeted him and Harry’s eyes widened. The Slytherin sounded genuine. “Hermione can’t stop talking about you. She’s like a chatter-box” Hermione pouted and hit him playfully. “You know I love you even if you’re a chatter-box” he kissed her on the cheek.

“I love you too, you big goof” she responded, trying and falling at staying mad at him. 

“How long?” Harry finally founded his voice. 

“Hm?” the brunette was a little distracted by Blaise’s lips by her ear. “Three months”

“Three months and 26 minutes” Blaise added and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“See? Goof” she said, smiling. 

“You look happy” Harry commented. 

“I am” she nodded.

“But I should be angry at you, you know? Three months and you said nothing?” 

“I didn’t know how you would react…” she sighed. “You were still thinking that Slytherin was bad by definition and everyone – you included – was so hang up on me dating Ron” Blaise snorted at that.

“Like he deserved you”

“Blaise!” Hermione scolded him and the boy fell silent. Harry smirked at how whipped he was. 

“Okay, okay. I understand. You’re forgiven” Harry stood up. He was way shorter than Blaise but didn’t feel threatened. “Blaise” he drew his attention. “If you hurt her in any way, I will Avada your arse to next Friday. With pleasure. Are we clear?”

Blaise looked him up and down with challenged in his eyes but said nothing and nodded.

“Crystal clear”

Hermione let out a breath she was holding.

“Thanks God. I was afraid you’d hate each other on the spot”

“You worry too much, love” Blaise kissed her temple. “Relax. I got you” 

Harry smiled at them. They were sweet – maybe just a little too sweet – and he liked how happy Hermione looked. He wasn’t sure about the Slytherin boy but for her, he was ready to risk and trust him. 

“Are we going?” Blaise asked Hermione and guided her towards the exit, when she nodded. He stopped and looked at Harry with a glint in his eyes. “By the way, a certain blonde seems as smitten by you as you are by him” he said with amusement and left.

Harry groaned. How many people knew?!

*

A week later, Harry asked Draco on a date. The blonde looked at him coldly.

“Took you long enough” he said and kissed him.

Best day in Harry’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice - yes, I have a girl-crush on Hermione. She might be a bit idolized and/or OOC. For that I'm sorry but love is blind~


	10. Let me have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's timing is as always outstanding...

“If I’m an idiot can I at least be yours?”

Draco stopped dead on his track and turned, his gray eyes widened comically. 

“What-… What did you say?” he tried to regain some of his dignity but wasn’t really sure if he managed that. The slightly shorter boy with dark mop of hair seemed caught between shyness and cockiness.

“Can I be yours?” Potter asked again, a little louder this time, like there weren’t at the middle of a bloody corridor with half of their year staring at them in shock. Harry gave him a soft smile and Draco swore he didn’t swoon. 

“What did you drink Potter? Or did you hurt your head again?” Draco’s ears burnt with embarrassment but he refused to cave. If this was one of Potter’s sick games – not that Potter had ever shown interest in something like that – he wasn’t going to join in. 

Draco saw the Mud-… Granger (he still remembered the beating Blaise actually gave him the last time he called her Mudblood in his presence) nudge Potter and smiled at Draco’s direction. Weasley was somewhere behind them, looking like they just all lost their minds.

“Okay, so this isn’t how I wanted it to go but I just blurted it out and you’re not running yet so maybe that’s a good thing” Potter blushed crimson red (which shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was) and took a deep breath. “But um… I like you. I know we started off the wrong foot but maybe we can start again? Maybe on Friday at Three Broomsticks?”

Draco stared and stared and stared until someone nudged him in the side. He glared at the daring mortal – and really wasn’t surprised when Astoria turned out to be said person – and cleared his throat. 

“You should see Madam Pomfery, Potter. That head wound might be serious” he said finally and turned on his heels, quickly moving away, all the time trying not to look like he was running. Judging by Blaise’s snickering and Astoria’s smirk he didn’t manage that. 

Draco shot Potter one last look over his shoulder and saw his crestfallen face. He stopped himself from going back.

And if later he sent Potter an owl demanding to be taken somewhere more classy, well. That was between him and Potter (and his bloody friends that were looking over his shoulder).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time since I added a chapter. But here it is. And - sorry to say - but I think it's the last one. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
